Gomodd
The''' Gomodd''' (also known as Disciples of Vernietigen) are an assortment of powerful bio-mechanical weapons originally built by the an unknown civilization. They are divided into Paleo- and Neo-Gomodd, the original and current versions, respectively, and sub-divided into castes dependant on sub-type and function. The newest incarnation is governed by the Gomodd Divine Hierarchy, headed by Ran'Corian commander Sidian, a long-time servant of Vernietigen. Etymology The term "Gomodd" was addopted by the Galactic Senate, basing it off a Gaean english portmanteau between "god" and "modification" to signify its status as altered to become closer to the strength of a divine being, as this was the first suggested name used by a human archaeologist, Rupert McIntyre, who had studied Omni religion and culture the 2060s. Overview Gomodds are essentially an effort to remove all that is considered weak in an organism in order to create a superior being. Because of this, those who are transformed into a Gomodd become disfigured beyond recognition with most of their body being replaced with cybernetic enhancements. Such enhancements are considered the final step in Vernietigen's indoctrination process. All who are transformed will adamantly obey the will of their master and pass judgement onto non-believers. Gomodds vary greatly in size and strength, and their individual aspects determine their role. Some Gomodds are humanoid assassins designed to blend into a crowd of other humanoids while others are 200 foot tall monstrosities that lay siege to urban establishments. Origin Omnithean According to ancient Omni texts dating back to circa 40,000.B.C., the Gomodd were, in fact, the first lifeforms to exist in the omniverse. It explains that the Gomodd as they are know presently by younger civilizations are not a true lifeform, rather a rough concept for perfection in organic species. Taking on the guise of various species in order to interact with their younger cohabitants of the omniverse, they have attempted to mould themselves into their former state of "perfection" by experiencing all possible paths any one organic civilization has available to them. The many different forms of Gomodd are explained to be the forms they adopted from their various evolutionary cycles. By the time the Omni had risen to sentience, the Gomodd had come to be under the command of their Prophet, Sidian. Heading the words of the Great One, Vernietigen, Sidian and the Gomodd made the Omni their protectorate: they would eliminate all threats to the empire and ensure their expansion and rise to perfection. After this there is no more mention of the Gomodd post-OmnicaedusKaenn Arihm 7,297.BC. Omnicaedus is the Karnausarian term referring to final era, and eventual liquidation of the Omni Empire. and so no information about their fate surfaced until 2147, when it was revealled that they still lived and pro-created on the planet Debesis, degrading genetically due to isolation and being unable to begin a new pseudo-evolutionary cycle. Greatly outnumbered by their now-galactically-acknowledged descendants, they maintain a strong presence and many even opposed the new regime instituted after their release from Debesis as a bastardization of their ancient goal and presumed purpose of life. Accordance of Sidian According to testaments by those who attest to having survived encounters with the Gomodd prophet in which dialogue was established and information recovered from various sources of varying reliability, Sidian's "devine army" is, in fact, a failed attempt by the commander's species at the achievement of "biological perfection" through genetic-engineering and modification. However, in a diplomatic interview with the commander by the Kralian Central Broadcasting Service, Sidian attests that this is not the case, but would not reveal anything noteworthy about them. Types Neo-Gomodd The Debesis Gomodd, despite self-depreciation in regards to their ancestors, are magnitudes more aggressive and adaptable. Numbering in the trillions, their military, tactical and technological superiority compared to most modern races is acknowledged on a galactic scale, rivalled only, once upon a time, by the now extinct Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation. Infiltrator Infiltrators are designed to blend into crowds. Thus, they only receive internal modifications while keeping their external appearance. Soldier By far the most common sub-type, it is characterized by it's blank and expressionless face, digitigrade legs, grey skin and red armour. Vaikan-Modd are what most people think of when asked about the Soldier class, as it was the first type encountered by most civilizations, and the sub-type varies little other than body type when it comes to other host species. Removal of most of the frontal section of the skull for replacement with sensory apparatuses and replacement of limbs by servos are only two of the few easily-noticeable external alterations made to a 'modd, the internal processes being the removal of vital organs and their replacement by mechanical components and re-arrangement of bones and apparatuses (digestive and respiratory systems are removed, excretory and circulatory systems are repurposed). Soldiers also have small plasma-charge emitters implanted into their forearms; retractable metallic talons in their three fingers and toes; their skin is coated in a highly flexible, form-fitting armour made of a nano-material. It's appearance is similar to steel and it's red tunic and thigh armour is very similar in composition to neutronium. Titan The Titan-Modd is a very large, usually-hexipedal, heavy assault unit. It ranges from twelve to two-hundred feet tall, 'modds beyond that being referred to as Hyperio-Modd. Hulking abominations, armed from the tip of an elongated, segmented tail to it's thorny crown with a variety of visible, hidden and adaptable weaponry ranging from plasma cannons and particle beams to traditional blunt weaponry such as blades and heavy mass drivers. Titans stand sturdily on between four and eight tree-like, muscular legs ending in a variety of different types of feet, such as taloned, avianesque claws and flat, stocky pads. Complementing these are between two and four arms, ranging greatly in girth and length, once again ending in a variety of grasppers, hands, claws and other forms of weaponry of various types, sizes and levels of power. Lacking any easily recognisable facial features, titans do have mouths lined with razor-like and grinding teeth. This orifice can open to an astonishing three meters in radius to enable entry and exit into a large internal cavity used for various purposes such as troop transportation and mobile conversion aswell as protection. Many titans have mandibles and some, proboscises. All aspects of a Titan modd depend on environmental and resource factors. The construction of Titan and other heavy gomodd consists of four phases: *Construction of the skeletal structure nuero-circuitry. This process involves the usage of various types of resources, organic or not, to build a sturdy skeletal system and complementary wiring and circuitry taking on the purpose of a nervous system. *Construction of the bio/mechanical muscular system and internal chamber(s), if the modd in question is required to have one. This can be achieved by implementing biological, cybernetic or other forms of powered movement apparatuses upto and including anti-gravitational mechanisms. *Completion of the body, known as a husk, this process involves converted biomatter, collected from conversion chambers in facilities such as Karnkavhern. The materials are fused together to create a bio-metalic skin that serves as regenerative armour and thermal isolation. *Addition of the central command module. Found in the head at the front of the biomechanism, the unit is built using the central nervous system of subject deemed capable of controling the husk. After indoctrination, the unnecessary bio-matter is repurposed and the remaining central nervous system is implanted and conected to the aforementioned neuro-circuitrt. Titans vary greatly in intelligence depending on necessity and the mental capacity of the command unit. Hyperion/Vanrah Named for the eponymous protagonists of a Vaikan myth --mountain-sized creatures made of gold and primitive mechanisms--, also known as Hyperio-Modd in honour of the Human greco-ashadran mythical "Titan", this variation stands between three and six-hundred feet tall, bares remarkable similarities to Titan-Modd and can function as an immense mobile command centre and interplanetary transport, being built in a fashion similar to their smaller relatives. They can also survive in the void of space for indefinite periods. Others *Gomodd/2nd Generation - An Eghos-created Gomodd-like organic machine built during the Second Sinister War. Gallery MegaModd.png|A Type II Gomodd. This type bears similarities to the Gomodd used by the Sinister Hegemony against the Drallan Federal Monarchy. SlenderModd.png|A Soldier Vaikan-Modd unit as seen in the Debesis Grand database. References Category:Technology